1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a personal computer and a projecting device, and more particularly to a computer with a projecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a few technologies about a computer with a projecting device disclosed by patents, for example, a portable computer with a projecting function is disclosed by Taiwan Patent application No. 200611134, in which a micro-projector is built in a mainframe, display signals of the main frame is transmitted to the micro-projector through a connection port and a projection panel is installed on the mainframe to form a portable computer allowing a projection to be used to form images. Furthermore, a portable computer having an LCD projection display system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,806, in which a portable computer is disposed with a base shell, a projection screen structure and a small LCD projecting structure; the base shell is pivotally coupled to the projection screen structure; the LCD projecting structure can be lifted and closed by pivotally coupling to a groove below atop side of the base shell; images can be projected onto the projection screen while the LCD projecting structure is lifted; a rectangular base wall shields the groove while the LCD projecting structure is closed.
Each aforementioned computer coupled to a projector has a projection function, but a projection direction of each projector mentioned above cannot be changed in relation to a computer housing without except.